The invention relates to a busbar assembly process of a high-voltage metal-clad electrical installation, sub-divided into modular sections each comprising a conductor bar coaxially supported inside a tubular cladding enclosure by a support insulator.
The busbar length in a metal-clad electrical installation, and in particular a metal-clad high-voltage unit, can vary from a few feet to a hundred feet or even more, and modular systems are regularly called upon to reduce manufacturing and fitting costs. Busbar assembly is carried out on the job site itself, which means that the component elements, in this case the support insulators, enclosures or cladding and conductor bars, have to be packed separately. This assembly of elements of considerable length, for example twenty feet, requires special care, particularly as far as cleanliness is concerned, which is difficult to achieve on the job site. Individual packing and shipping of the various elements gives rise to considerable expenses and the aim of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks and to enable pre-assembly of a modular section to take place in the factory.